daysofourlivesfandomcom-20200215-history
Paul Narita and Sonny Kiriakis
Paul Narita and Sonny Kiriakis are a fictional couple on the NBC soap opera Days of Our Lives. History Paul is shocked when he runs into his ex-boyfriend Sonny Kiriakis (Freddie Smith). Though Paul still has feelings for Sonny, Paul is not ready to come out and Sonny urges him to move on. Paul has already agreed to an exclusive interview with SONIX magazine about his return to baseball with journalist Will Horton (Guy Wilson). Paul invites Will to his private hotel room for the duration of the interview process. After Christmas, Paul learns that while he will regain normal use of his arm, he can never pitch again and he vents his frustrations to Will. To make matters worse, Paul is a free agent and now has no shot at being picked up by another team. Will convinces Paul to use the article instead to tell the world about his career ending injury and be a lesson to other players. Paul reaches out to Sonny and reveals he is ready to come out so they can be together only for Sonny to reveal he is married. However, Sonny encourages Paul to go forward with coming out. Will is quite shocked when Paul flirts with him as they share a bottle of champagne on New Year's Eve. Thanks to Derrick (Spencer Neville), a flirtatious bellboy, Paul learns Sonny tried to visit him on New Year's Eve. Paul believes Sonny has changed his mind about being together and Sonny admits that he briefly considered asking Paul for a loan to help keep his club afloat. Paul knows they still have a connection but Sonny urges him to move on. Knowing Paul is holding back, Will wants to do a follow up interview. Taking his cue from the flirting, Will asks Paul if he is gay. Paul responds by kissing Will and they sleep together on January 8, 2015. Will immediately regrets their tryst and goes to shower when Sonny stops by to return Paul's first home-run baseball. Paul lets him keep the ball and tries to rush him out of the room as Will turns off the shower and Sonny realizes Paul was with someone. Paul believes he has ruined his chances with Sonny. Will then asks Paul to consider coming out in the exposé to be a role model to kids and athletes like him but Paul hesitates. Paul informs Sonny that his career is over and Sonny tries to comfort Paul then calls him out for still being afraid to go public about his sexuality. After much hesitation, Paul finally agrees to come out in the interview and he even opens to Will about the man he loved that proposed to him. Paul tells Will that he hasn't told his family about his plans to come out yet and Will urges him to make sure they hear it from him. Paul agrees but wants to wait until the article's publication is out of his control fearing his mother might talk him out of it. Later, Paul calls his mother Tori Narita (Hira Ambrosino) and his grandfather Hiro (Yoshio Moriwaki) inform them that he is coming out. Tori admits that she was always aware of Paul's sexuality but thought it would be safer if he stayed in the closet. Paul and Tori are nervous about telling the very old and traditional Hiro and they're relieved when he also supports Paul. Days before the article is published, Paul donates blood to the hospital. Paul is shocked to learn that Sonny was stabbed and Sonny's mother Adrienne Johnson (Judi Evans) thanks him because his donation saves her son. Paul later starts therapy sessions with Marlena Evans (Deidre Hall). Paul makes plans to leave town but he wants to see Sonny before he leaves. He presents the article and a furious Sonny reveals that Will is his husband and kicks him out of his hospital room. Though Paul is unaware of the connection, Will believes Paul told Sonny about the affair to break up his marriage. Paul tries to confide in Marlena, but she refers him to another doctor when she reveals that she is actually Will's grandmother. Paul is ready to leave town when John Black (Drake Hogestyn) asks him to participate in a charity benefit for underprivileged kids. Paul agrees to stay and Tori makes him promise to leave town immediately after the charity benefit. John witnesses a close moment between Paul and Sonny and orders him not to interfere in Will and Sonny's marriage. Paul and Will's affair is publicly exposed during Will and Sonny's anniversary celebration in the town square. John accuses Paul of seducing Will and then going after Sonny unaware of their history. Sonny later informs Paul that Tori is hiding the truth about his paternity and Paul confronts her at Sonny's club where he and John come to the realization that they are father and son. Paul goes back to San Francisco and John follows. His grandfather encourages Paul to build a relationship with John and Paul agrees. Paul is hesitant about returning to Salem not wanting to cause trouble for Sonny. However, Sonny's father Justin Kiriakis (Wally Kurth) endorses a relationship between Sonny and Paul as he believes Paul can make his son happy. Paul is very honest about his feelings for Sonny which upsets Will. Later, Will's grandmother Kate Roberts (Lauren Koslow) offers Paul a job as the spokesperson for a new men's fashion line for MAD World Cosmetics—on Justin's behalf. Paul agrees to walk away from the offer if Sonny is uncomfortable but Sonny encourages him to take the job. Paul continues to bond with John and his half-brother Brady Black (Eric Martsolf) whom has recently welcomed his son, Tate Donovan Black. Paul tries to comfort Sonny when Will is murdered and feels guilty for contributing to the destruction of their marriage. Paul later goes to work for John as a private investigator and in the summer of 2016, Paul is reunited with Sonny who has returned to town. In September 2016, Paul takes a bullet for John when his longtime foe Orpheus (George DelHoyo) crashes Brady and Theresa's wedding looking for revenge. Though he recovers, Paul is injured again when Orpheus and his accomplices detonate several bombs in town. Sonny revives Paul and gets him to the hospital. Category:Couples